Bitter Love
by Bloodbender of the Full Moon
Summary: When Charlie Scott tries to get perfect pictures of the Avengers fighting the Chitauri, she manages to run into the god of mischief, Loki. What happens when he takes her hostage in her own apartment and life? Changed name from Why Am I helping Loki?
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers this is my first Avengers Fanfiction and the past month I've been really into Loki so I am going to try to write a short fanfiction about him and a new OC I created called Charlie Scott, I hope you Like this please review

* * *

_21 year old Charlie Scott was enjoying her lunch out on the rooftop where she lived in her tiny Manhattan apartment. It was a quiet peaceful afternoon with nothing out of the ordinary. Charlie was stumped with lack of inspiration she had no idea what she would turn in for her end of the week assignment. _

_A ray of light that beam up from Tony Stark's tower, and cause an massive black hole to appear from the sky. Charlie couldn't believe what she was seeing even if she stood far away it still look bright and scary. Most people would turn and run from such a sight, but not Miss. Scott. She hurry downstairs of the apartment complex to her apartment where her little Scottish terrier name O'Donald was chewing on an bone that was a bit big for him to chew all at once. Charlie had no time to look at the dog as she rushed to her desk to look for her camera and other items that would be important to her. This was all too real she thought to herself, she had to get these pictures for her portfolio this could blast off her career! _

_Her cell phone went off with the ringtone she had sat it to; she knew it was her mother calling. The news must be crawling over the coverage of this scene and her mother, Sarah Scott, must be watching it alongside with her father, Dr. Harriet Scott. _

_"Hello Mom, I don't have time to talk." Charlie said in a rush voice as she grabbed her camera bag and looked for the new memory card she had purchase the other day. _

_"You're not near stark tower, are you?!" Her mother cried with worry over the phone, "You need to get out of Manhattan." _

_"Mother, I am fine, I am walking down the steps as we speak I am nowhere near Stark Tower." Charlie Lied through her teeth she was going to try to get awesome pictures finally. _

_Charlie could hear the news over the phone, and her father in the background, "Don't you dare go near that Charlotte! I know what you're thinking; it's a total war zone!" _

_"I won't," She lied again, "Cross my heart." _

_They knew her too well that she would want to get inspiration of something as crazy as this. For crying out loud, when she was 7 years old she walked onto a horse track trying to get a head on picture of a horse, which she did but she caused her father to lose five hundred dollars. She got first place in photograph contest and a 100 dollar gift card to the any restaurant of her choosing but it didn't make up for the spanking she had to endure. _

_"I have to go I am getting on the subway before they are shut down, I love you both bye!" She hangs up quickly before exiting the apartment with her camera in hand. _

_The streets were flatten and crumbled with ruins from the tall skyscrapers above. No more than a few hours ago was the city streets were normal and with people going about their normal lives. Charlie kept her phone on silent as she walked through the distasted streets; she had gotten damn good pictures of some kind of super heroes including the famous Tony Stark as Iron Man. Though she was spotted by one of the weird alien creatures and ran after her. That's how she was being chased down an alley. She was right behind Stark's building when they dropped dead to the ground. Charlie had to stop to catch her breath. She fell to her knees in astonishment at what had occurred even amazed of why she came today, just for pictures. Her friend Tiffany was right when it came to her passion she could kill herself doing so. The photographer had to look up once more at the sky as the black hole was closing from the success of the rag tag team of super heroes. It never occurred to her that someone would be closing the beam of light. _

_A door slammed open from the stark building, right across from the young woman kneeling from. Charlie stood up in fear that it might be one of those aliens. A man came shambling out like the air had been knocked out of him even his face was bruised and blooded. It wasn't the state of the man that kept her guard up, but it was the clothing he was wearing. It was long trench coat made out of leather it was black with accents of green that almost matched his eye color. Long black greased hair trembled down his shoulder and curled outward in the end. _

_"You, mortal!" He shouted at her as he staggered towards her. _

_Charlie was confused as to why he was calling her a mortal, did he hit his head? Or was he with those guys in tights. "Are you okay?" She walked towards him, but he pointed his golden staff at her. _

_"Take me to your metal carriage and take me somewhere they won't find me, or I will destroy you." _

_Charlie held her hands up still holding onto her camera, "W-wait, are you the one that caused this?" _

_"Yes, you mewling quim, I am Loki of Asgard, and you will do what I say." _


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I know this is a short chapter, but when I usually start a new fan fiction I like to take it slow before setting up more than 2000 chapter. This chapter is mostly going over Charlie's personality a bit to get a taste for her and what will be happening. I also change the name to Bitter Love

So enjoy please!

* * *

Charlie was looking everywhere else but Loki, for he was washing off dry blood with the wash cloth that she provided him. He slammed it on the table he was down and looked down at the photographer like she was out of place. Loki surveyed her for a moment before speaking, "What's your name mortal?" The Asgaridan asked.

I open and closed my mouth for a moment before answering him, "Its Charlotte Scotts, but people call me Charlie."

Loki studied me for a moment placing his hand by his mouth. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked looking down at her hands wanting to know if her foolishness caused her life to end

Loki didn't seem all that surprise when the girl asked him the question considering only short hours ago people were being slaughtered by an army of aliens and who knows how many had died before the incident took place today. "Not till I have filled my use of you."

Charlie bit her under lip; the god could clearly see the discomfort from her facial expression. "Tell me what were you out on the streets? Why weren't you cowering along with the rest of the mortals in your beloved city?"

The girl stood up and grabbed her camera, "I-I was taking pictures of the fight." She wasn't sure if he knew what a camera was, so she was going to show him. She went into autopilot as she turned on her camera and scrolled through her vast library of pictures on her device. She slowly walked back to the demigod. "You were going to have a painful death so you can get a few Portraits? You're a curious one."

The girl was unsure what to say to the god of mischief, but reacted when Loki began to groan clutching his side in pain. "A-are you okay?"

"I was just smashed by a mindless beast, and my body is still regenerating from the fight."

She stood there looking at her television set, "I am going to turn on the TV…" She heard a thud hit the floor.

Loki was laying on the ground out cold, but Charlie walked to him unsure what to say. "Uh, Horn guy?" She bent down to exam to see if he was still breathing. Indeed he was to her relief. The Photographer looked at her front door, for Charlie could easily run to get help and make contact with Stark Tower. She felt like a hostage with him in her house. Yet, there was something about that seem like it would be wrong to not give someone a fighting chance when they are out. Charlie was known for not making the brightest decisions or think through her plans, but she has a good heart. Charlie draped his thick trench coat over a chair

In the end Charlie help the demi-god onto her couch removing his helmet from his head setting it down. His thick black locks fell out and rested on his shoulders his face was scratched up and he had bags under his eyes. Charlie slide off the long jacket he was wearing, the martial a thick leather that had with golden metal accents, Charlie wasn't sure if it was real gold. She looked back over to him, and saw that he was sound asleep. Charlie stood in the fresh hold of her living room for several minutes watching the demi-god rest.

Early next morning, Charlie was awaked to the loud ringing of her alarm clock. She didn't own any kind of digital clock besides the one on her stove and microwave, but they were still set to factory setting. Her closest friend, Tiffany, always cracked the jokes for her to join the modern times instead of living in the dark ages. It wasn't just her clocks that were low tech, but her cell phone was just a simple track phone that she had for the past five years, she even still own a landline, and dial up internet. She could easily afford more expensive luxuries, coming from a wealthy family. Yet, she always splurged money on a thousand dollar camera along with art supplies and any of the latest software for her classes.

Charlie sat up in her bed feeling her muscle sore from the way she slept, she always slept in the weirdest way. The girl came crashing back down on her bed to get another hour of sleep since it was only Saturday and she had nowhere to be, but home. It took her a bit to realize that there was someone else in her apartment. Charlie threw off the comforter and quickly walked out of her room, her feet were padding down the hallway. She stopped at the arch and peeked into the living room, there was Loki still asleep on the couch not knowing he was awake but only was acting as he was asleep.

The god laid there waiting to see what she would do if she would change her attire and leave to go warn Thor, and his new companions. Being the god of lies, he could sense anyone in the room especial someone clumsy as this girl was. It was rare for someone to sneak up on him. She stood there for a few moments breathing softly. He could tell she was nervous especial after he forced her to take him back to her home. She could easily turn him in since he was in no shape to fight after being smashed by that giant creature. He was able to hold himself, but really he was in pain all over. Loki was in the mercy of this girl, but he had to show her he had the upper hand.

The girl finally spoke up, "If you're awake, I am going to take Donald and go get breakfast across the street."

To his much surprise she was telling the truth, being the god of lies he was always able to sense when people were lying around him. Growing up, he always felt like something was off with everyone around him, but that feeling he felt was that everyone was lying to him, his mother Friggia, King Odin, the servants, even the guards. Thor was the only one that seems to be honest towards him, but he didn't know he was a frost giant.

Charlie waited for him to answer, but got none. She walked back to her bed room to get dress in a hoodie and jeans before taking her dog out.

Loki sat up from the couch groaning after she left. He stretched out his arms, but his left side was stabbed with a sharp pain. With the bit of energy he had, he made a duplicate of himself and changed his clothing into the trench coat he had worn a few nights ago where he had first encounter the so called avengers. He left the apartment hiding in plain sight from Shield agents knowing they had technology advances to find him easily, but he had the ability to be seen by certain people of his choosing.


End file.
